The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild Short Stories
by Wholigist
Summary: These are a series of short stories based on the latest Zelda game. And yes they are smutty.


The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild Short Stories

Link's Love

(warning there will be lemon and some slight spoilers in this)

It was a month before Calamity Gannon would strike and Hyrule was gearing up for his return. Link who had just been made the prince's own appointed knight. He was almost to Ruta one of the 4 Divine Beast. Mipha a really good friend of Link was chosen to control the Divine Beast Ruta.

Link was approaching Ruta when he heard Mipha's voice. He turned around to see her smiling as she got closer to him. He smiled back her and said hello to her. "Hello Link! Long no see.", She said with a sense of happiness. Link looked at her and replied saying, "You to so how have you been? I didn't have time to talk to you guys after the whole ceremony thing yesterday."

Still smiling as wide as ever, "I have been great. Ruta at first was a little difficult to control but nothing I couldn't handle." She paused for a moment, "Link I was thinking why not go on the beast. I can take you there." Link thought about it for a moment before deciding on yes.

They got into the water and began to swim to the entrance to Ruta. Mipha kept looking over at link thinking, "oh god how be handsome he is". They finally got Into Ruta. Inside as nice and open. Mipha took Link all over the Divine Beast. She was showing him everything she could think of.

"Link?", Mipha asked Link. "We have known each other for awhile right?", She said nervously. "Ya why Mipha?", Link replied. Mipha afraid to say it especially now that he was Princess Zelda's own appointed knight. Still she pushed on.

"I was thinking...Link that maybe I don't know you and I could spend some time together. I mean like not friends.", Mipha said with a really shaky voice. You see the truth of the matter she loved him. She had always had a crush on him but never got the courage to do anything. She was afraid Zelda might take his heart away.

Mipha decided that she needed to be open about this with Link or she would never say anything. They had just arrived at the main control terminal and she knew it was now or never. "Link...I need to tell you something." , Mipha said. Link smiled at her saying, "What's up?"

She started to hold her hands out of nervousness. "Link...I-I have…", Mipha was stumbling through this whole thing. "I have feelings for you Link.", Mipha finally said. The room went silent for a few moments. Mipha afraid she said something wrong asked Link but he told her it was fine.

Link closed the gap between them and was standing right in front of her. Her heart started to go a million miles an hours as he kissed her lightly. She kissed him back enjoying it. She was wanting all of him all of Link. They kept kissing for a few minutes. It felt like an eternity. She didn't want it to stop but then it got better.

Kissing turned into making out with tongue. She was tasting his mouth has was he tasting hers. The feeling of him in her mouth was amazing. Her hand began to run down his front until it got to his crotch. He was getting hard from this. As she started to rub it he began to moan slightly.

She wanted more so she broke away from the kiss and got down on her knees. A smile appeared on her face as she began to undo his pants revealing his huge dick. Starting at the base she started licking up his shaft which was also making him moan a lot. "Mipha suck on it.", He moaned. So she did.

His dick her mouth was amazing. Link was enjoying it a lot. He was has hard as he could get and just kept moaning louder. She started to deepthroat his cock and she loved it. He started to hold her head down for short moments. Mipha stopped and looked up at link and smiled at him. She said, "Link I want you fuck me...hard." He smiled and said, "yes."

They began to take off their cloths. Link finally saw her boobs and pussy. He picked her up and positioned her pussy above his dick and slowly lowered her onto it. Soon things started to speed up. She was moaning very loud and so was Link. It was like nothing they had ever done.

"Harder link! HARDER!", She moaned. Link began to go harder and moved over to a wall for support as he began to increase his speed. She started to fill something come and it felt good then she realized what was happening. "I'm going to cum Link!", She moaned. Then she climaxed all over his cock. He pulled out and set her down.

"Mind if I do?",He asked with slight smirk. She nodded her head as she began to eat her pussy and finger it. It felt almost as good as having his dick in her. She couldn't stop moaning and soon was ready to cum and again. This time it went all in Link's mouth and he swallowed it.

They changed positions to doggy style. He began to bang her again. And it was the greatest feeling they had ever had. He could feel his Climax coming. "Mipha I am going to Cum!", He moaned loudly. "Cum inside me Link...I want it.", She moaned with lust. He was going harder than he had ever gone and then it happened. He came in her pussy.

He pulled and they started to get dressed again smiling and talking about it. After they were dressed they kissed one last time.


End file.
